1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging structure for a motor comprising an iron frame and plastic pallets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical mode of motor packaging shipped to the foreign countries adopts a transport mode of the combination of paper packaging and wood pallets which has the following defects:                first, as the paper packaging and the wood pallets are easy to become damp, the packaging is damage-prone;        second, the packaging can't be recycled, which causes great waste; and        third, the packaging procedures are complex and tedious; and after unpackaging, the paper package is disadvantageous for the on-site management.        